


please dont run away

by sunyoulie



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, i am.... so sorry, i got emo, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunyoulie/pseuds/sunyoulie
Summary: in which yein and wooseok miss each other.inspired by "pills" by joji (definitely listen to it while reading)i wrote this in like 30 minutes so excuse the choppiness, but i was emo and had to do it lmao





	please dont run away

yein was never one to be depressed, to even act depressed for that matter. but ever since wooseok left, there was a hole in his chest.   
hed make meals for the other members, but wouldnt eat them himself. he would find himself calling for wooseok when he needed help, but there would be no answer. he would lay awake at three in the morning, staring at wooseoks contact in his phone, wanting to call. but he never did. yein didnt know why he was so scared. he didnt know why he was losing so much sleep.   
little did the poor boy know, wooseok felt the same. yein was always there for him. he was always there to laugh with to hug. and ever since he left on break, he felt the same hole that yein felt in his heart.   
wooseok would sit on his floor in the earliest hours of the morning, staring at the pictures of him and his closest member. his bunny like, mothering friend. he was bitter, but not because of yein, but because of himself. because he was the one who decided that he needed a break. yes, he was hurt, but it hurt even more to be away from his group, the people he became close with. it hurt for both of them. yein wanted wooseok to get better, wooseok wanted to get better. 

 

and when wooseok finally came back, yein never left wooseoks side. he even went as far as forcing hwanhee to change rooms to be close to him. but that was before wooseok even came back to the dorm. yein spent the entire day pacing the room, too nervous to even leave and greet wooseok at the door like the other members did. he waited in the room, freezing when he heard the familiar, yet so distant footsteps approach the door. yeins eyes locked on the door handle, watching it turn. eyes met, and time felt like it had stopped. words caught in throats. tears brimmed at eyes. the bedroom door closed behind wooseok, and yein met him in the middle of the room, gentle arms wrapping around wooseoks middle. Neither of them knew what to say. nothing needed to be said. they missed each others warmth, each others scent, the feeling of familiar affection that had disappeared for months before.  
yein was the first to speak after a long silence, too long of a silence.  
“i missed you. it felt so empty without you.”  
wooseok didnt know what to say, voice caught in his throat. but he took a moment to study how yein looked, “you lost weight.” so much weight, actually, wooseok was concerned.  
yein looked down at his thin wrists, rubbed a hand over his protruding ribs. he never realized how little he had been eating.   
“but you look healthy, im glad you came back healthier before.” yein offered his happy, bunny like smile, yet it felt much more sad than before. he held onto both of wooseoks hands, voice hushed and wavering, “please, dont run away.” he swallowed thickly, trying to force down the lump in his throat, “dont go again, wooseok.”   
tears started pouring, and wooseok couldnt do much but hug yein, letting his own tears fall freely.   
“i wont go again.”

 

things started getting back to normal again, and there was a different atmosphere in the door. it didnt feel as heavy. it definitely felt less tense. the quiet, sad evenings were no more, the mood maker of the group was back. sooil was back to making his silly jokes. jinwook was back on track with keeping members in line. hwanhee and dongyeol had their third musketeer back. gyujin could finally relax. minsoo and sungjun didnt have to worry too much about the younger members. changhyun didnt have to try too hard to keep everyone happy. everyone had their beloved, missed member back after months and months of feeling the empty space.

the empty bed was finally filled again, speaking figuratively. since yein and wooseok had started falling asleep together, cuddled up next to each other at night. smiles on their lips and contentment in their chests. the gaps in their hearts were filled again, and everything felt okay again. yein still comforted wooseok behind closed doors, waking up in the middle of the night when he would hear sobbing. but he didnt mind, not one bit. yein would do anything to make sure that wooseok was okay, even if it meant losing sleep.   
but wooseok did his part to make sure yein was doing better, serving him a little bit extra food during their meals, making sure he was careful while they cooked together.   
the two had each other back, and thats all that mattered.  
though, sometimes in the night, yein would wake wooseok up with a gentle kiss on the temple, quietly saying, “i missed you.”  
to which wooseok would reply, “i missed you too.” before they both fell back asleep.  
then, in the morning, wooseok and yein would remind each other again.


End file.
